


the thing that has filled my heart completely is you

by saltandsunshine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a menace, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandsunshine/pseuds/saltandsunshine
Summary: Sehun knows never to trust Baekhyun’s schemes. So when the older boy says he will help him get together with Jongin, Sehun is more than a little wary.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	the thing that has filled my heart completely is you

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from **first snow** by girls' generation tts  
>   
> the words i got from the generator were snowflake, rain, and platonic  
> 

  
Sehun grumbled as he reached up to put another ornament on the tree.  
  
He could think of a million ways to spend his Saturday and none of them included putting up Christmas decorations at seven in the morning.  
  
For some reason, his friends thought it would be fun to throw a party “to get people in a festive mood for the holidays” and force him to help them prepare.  
  
“So am I forgiven now?” Baekhyun asked as he passed behind Sehun carrying a box full of tinsel.  
  
“No, because I do not want to be here,” Sehun retorted. “I had plans, you know?”  
  
“Oh, hush. I know you’re just going to sleep in and laze around all day. Wouldn’t you rather spend time with your crush?” Baekhyun asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he glanced towards Jongin who was hanging Christmas lights in the hallway.  
  
“Lower your voice! He might hear you!” Sehun hissed.  
  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I wish he would. It’s so tiring to see you two dance around each other. Just confess already!”  
  
“We’re not dancing around each other. Jongin doesn’t even like me like that.” Sehun huffed. “And I do not want to fuck up our friendship by confessing, thank you very much.”  
  
Baekhyun sighed. “I knew you’d say that. Well lucky for you, you have me.”  
  
Sehun’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What are you planning?”  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Christmas party in November (even though Baekhyun insisted it wasn’t) sounded stupid to Sehun but looking around, he had to admit that it was pretty nice.  
  
People were having fun chatting or dancing to Chanyeol’s self-produced tracks. A few were drunk but no one was causing trouble. In fact, most of the guests were enjoying the holiday-themed drinks instead of a beer.  
  
“Sehun!” he heard someone holler and found Baekhyun approaching him. “You’re here! Great! Can you get some more chips? The salt and vinegar ones. Thanks! Love you!”  
  
Before Sehun could even say a word, Baekhyun had already bounded back towards the “dance floor.”  
  
Sehun scowled, heading irately to the kitchen.  
  
This wasn’t even his party!  
  
He reached up towards the topmost shelf where he knew the chips were kept and yanked the nearest ones, not caring if he grabbed the right flavor or not. Unfortunately for him, it caused a domino effect and several bags rained down on him, hitting him in the face.  
  
“Ow!” Sehun cried out upon feeling one scratch him.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Sehun whirled around and found Jongin looking at him in concern.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” he assured, cheeks reddening.  
  
“Let me help you,” Jongin offered and crouched down to pick up the bags of chips. “Which one did you want?”  
  
“The salt and vinegar ones. Baekhyun asked me to get more.”  
  
“Oh! I was just about to refill the bowl. Wanna do it together?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
The two of them grabbed several bags and headed towards the refreshment table. They had just emptied the last one into the bowl when Sehun heard a loud gasp to his right. It was loud enough that quite a number of people nearby heard it over the music.  
  
“Sehun and Jongin are standing under a mistletoe!” Baekhyun exclaimed dramatically, eyes glinting with mischief.  
  
Sehun looked up and sure enough, there was a sprig of the famed Christmas plant hanging above them.  
  
_What the fuck?!_  
  
“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Baekhyun started chanting, the crowd joining him almost instantly.  
  
Sehun felt his face grow hot at all the attention.  
  
Was this Baekhyun’s plan? Oh, he’s going to _kill_ him! Did he not hear a word of what Sehun said this morning?  
  
He was just about to hightail it out of there, mortified beyond words, when Jongin spoke up.  
  
“Well, should we?” he chuckled as he stepped closer to Sehun. “It doesn’t look like they’re stopping anytime soon. Let’s give them what they want.“  
  
...Was Jongin suggesting they give in and kiss in front of all these people?  
  
The thought made something flutter in Sehun’s chest but it went away as soon as he realized it would mean nothing to Jongin. He probably just wanted to get out of this embarrassing situation Baekhyun put them in.  
  
“We don’t have to,” Sehun told him, unable to hide the dejection in his tone. “This is just one of Baekhyun’s stupid pranks. You don’t have to force yourself to kiss me just to—”  
  
“What if I want to?” Jongin cut him off.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want to kiss you.”  
  
Sehun’s eyes widened, heart thudding against his rib cage wildly.  
  
Did he hear that right?  
  
“I’ve wanted to for a long time, to be honest,” Jongin admitted.  
  
Sehun was about to ask if he was serious but the shy and nervous look on Jongin’s face told Sehun that he was.  
  
Maybe Baekhyun was right. Maybe Jongin had been harboring feelings for him as well.  
  
With newfound hope and confidence, Sehun closed the distance between them, moving closer until their lips were only a hair’s breadth apart. He stilled, gaze trailing upwards to lock eyes with Jongin.  
  
“Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked coyly.  
  
Jongin just smiled and leaned in to capture Sehun’s lips in a soft kiss.  
  
Sehun’s eyes fluttered shut instantly and a burst of warmth erupted in his chest. He had fantasized about this for so long and now it was actually happening.  
  
They spent the next few minutes lost in each other — mouths moving languidly as they poured all the love and desire they’d kept secret for fear of being rejected — until someone in the crowd shouted that it had started snowing.  
  
Sehun smiled before pulling away. “Our first kiss during the first snow of the year. Guess you’ll be stuck with me for a long time.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind that,” Jongin replied, encircling his arms around Sehun’s waist and tugging him closer. “Especially now that I get to kiss you like this.”  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  the first snowfall of the year has a special meaning in korean culture and that was what first came to mind when i saw the words i was given  
>   
> (i felt pretty disappointed with myself after dropping out of another fest. i thought i'd try writing something short, something i can finish easily so i joined tiny sparks :D)  
> 


End file.
